


Like A Fiddle

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This was a better idea in my head, arisa doesnt know how to say i love you, lesbihonest, soft served lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: The One Where Arisa Accidentally Admits How She Feels





	Like A Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one episode in ‘Friends’ where Joey cannot decide which route to take to Vegas.
> 
> Also there’s a lack of KasuAri in this website and that should be changed!
> 
> Have some soft served lesbians!

Arisa always treasured the Sundays where she could lay down and fiddle with her phone browsing through the endless crap on the internet. And when that doesn’t satisfy her enough, she’d switch to her laptop and pretty much does the same.

But on this particular Sunday, nothing was good enough to entertain her behind the glaring screens of both her gadgets so she texted the next possbile person that would be willingly to spend time with her.

_I think you left your pick here. Come get it before I throw it away._

She lied.

_Oh?! I’ll be there!!!_

The other replied as soon as the message hit her phone. Arisa smiled a little and huffed. “Idiot.” 

 ——

It didn’t take long for Kasumi to start knocking against the warehouse door to which startled the blonde to her feet.

She unlocked the door and there was Kasumi, beaming at her with sweat beading from her forehead down to her temple. She must have ran all the way here. Nevertheless, she shone brightly despite slight raggedness on her. The sun wasn’t much of a competition with Kasumi around. 

Arisa feigned gladness with the usual scowl. “That was quick.”

Kasumi just beamed at her as she stepped inside. She turned on her heels and face Arisa, face contorting to tease the pianist but said nothing.

Arisa sweatdropped. “What..?” She blurted with a nervous lilt in her tone.

Kasumi’s grinned just widened as she pushed her face closer and closer to the blonde. Her eyes pried for answers while the blonde’s blush slowly tint her face. She knew Arisa lied through her texts since all her picks were collected by Saaya yesterday before they left after practice and gave it to her (of course, not after getting scolded like a mother) but she didn’t say anything. 

“Nothing~ I just want to look at how cute you are when flustered!” She booped Arisa’s nose with her finger and ran down the stairs in their usual room.

It took the blonde a little while for her processor to work again after overheating from embarassment and anger (probably mostly the former)

”Kasumi!!” Was all the brunette heard as she settled herself on the couch with a grin on her face. 

——

Kasumi sprawled, practically claiming the couch to herself which left Arisa to take refuge on the floor. Her back against the couch near where Kasumi was. She had the biggest scowl on her face with the blush reduced to just tiny traces on her cheeks.

Kasumi busted her for lying. She caught Arisa red-handed when she was unable to scamper a pick to give the brunette when she had asked. Arisa physically slapped her palm against her face for not thinking things through when she sent the message.

So she was sulking while reading something stupid she found on the internet while Kasumi read over her shoulder with her chin practically resting a top of her head. Arisa was silent after getting caught. Her silence was apparently to prove that her text wasn’t meant to invite Kasumi over because she missed her.

Again, she lied.

There was a silence between the two, sans the occassionally humming from the vocalist and a soft acknowledgement from Arisa. 

The two enjoyed the occassional simplicity of comfortable silences. It was a break from Kasumi’s usual demeanor that Arisa, as much as she appreciated the cheerfulness of the girl, could be taken down a peg or two.

Arisa hears her shift from the couch and before she knew it Kasumi’s arms were draped over her shoulders locking her in an embrace and to top it off, Kasumi hummed in content. The surge of warmth overcame Arisa’s senses. It was a sign that Kasumi was feeling a little affectionate to Arisa by the way she was nuzzling at her hair before leaving little kisses as she trailed down from the crown of her head to her nape, and stopping at Arisa’s cheek.

Almost naturally, Arisa’s blush went from light to heavy but she had practiced herself not to outwardly freak out when Kasumi pulled something like this. She shouldn’t be a stranger to this display of affection after all the embarassing confession she had to go through not so long ago.

It was just all new to her, that was all. It wasn’t like she hated.

”Hey Arisa, let’s play a game.” Kasumi’s voice vibrated against the crook of the blonde’s neck. How the hell did she get there anyway?

She was proud that she was able to say ”Not interested.” without choking. And she could feel the ball of sunshine pouting against her neck. Arisa swore that Kasumi do these things on purpose to get her to combust or better yet, to get whatever she wanted from Arisa.

It was the latter in this case.

“Dear god, okay. Fine.” With that, the brunette unlatched herself from the pianist and brought herself down to nestle next to her with an expectant glint in her eyes. 

”Yay!” She cheered. “ Okay, you gotta answer my questions right away. You’re not allowed to think for the answers.”

”That’s easy, then.” Arisa smirked. “You do it all the time.”

The latter looked offended then a childish whine followed. Teasing her girlfriend could be entertaining at times. ”Meanie!!” She attempted to slap the blonde on the shoulder with eyes glossy. One of Kasumi’s techniques - crocodile tears. 

Arisa felt bad and caved. ”Okay, sorry sorry.” She gave the girl a pat on the head and a little smile to let her continue.

”Clear your mind.” Kasumi simply said, previous snarky banter forgotten. 

“Okay.”

”What colour is the sky?”

”Blue.”

”Which one do you like better coffee or juice”

”Juice.”

”What would you rather have? bonsai or orchids?”

”Bonsai.”

This game was easy despite the questions coming at her fast. Although, she was feeling something was amiss. The questions were easy and the premise of the game was vague. But Arisa is confident that she would win - whatever this was. Were they even keeping points? She should have asked these questions before she agreed to play

”Which one do you love the most, Kasumi or bonsai?”

”Kasumi!”

If someone was keeping score in this damn game, Kasumi had definitely won.

There was a chesire cat-like grin on Kasumi’s lips when the gears in Arisa’s head started turning. Surely that was cheating. She cannot just bait her into confessing to her - _again!_

Kasumi lunges her body onto her in with an excited squeal, arms locked in an embrace, lips peppering the vicinity of Arisa’s face.

Despite all that, Arisa was still speechless, taking the assault of the loud, sloppy kisses from her girlfriend.

There had always been an unspoken feelings between the two of them, even after Arisa had admitted she wanted to pursue her romantic feelings for the vocalist. It’s hard for her to express her feelings out loud. 

And Kasumi somehow has an innate ability to pry these feelings out of Arisa in the oddest way she could. 

Even if Arisa’s first “I love you” to Kasumi was because of a game, the message was clear; her girlfriend returned the feelings with an array of kisses while  she was pinned on the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! 
> 
> Stan PoPiPa, Stan Kasumi, Stan Arisa, stan lesbian legends.
> 
> come spam me on twitter @neddisoppa


End file.
